Fruits Basket: A new tale
by Miss. AllSunday Nico Robin
Summary: A family with an ancient curse and the two twins who will change their lives forever...Sora and Tohru Honda are orpahns with no place to go. That is until the mysterious Sohma family offered them a place to call home. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A family with an ancient curse…and the two girls who will change their lives forever. Tohru and Sora Honda are twin sisters who are orphans with o place to go until the mysterious Sohma family offered them a place to call home. Now their ordinary high school life is turned upside down as they are introduced to the Sohma's world of magical curses and family secrets.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Dreams/Flash backs/ Reading/ Memories_

_**Monologues of Tohru and Sora together**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is where the fun begins…_

_Let's get this show on the road, shall we?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two girls slowly made their way out of a small tent in the middle of the woods.

The first girl was about 5'7 , she had long orange cut in a boys style very short and spiky sticking out in every direction, she had red eyes, she wore a boys school uniform which was a black long sleeved shirt with a white tie and long black pants, she also wore brown school shoes and carried a black back pack on her shoulder, if you looked at her at first glance you would think she was a boy with the way she looked and her attitude and the only way to find out she is a girl is to ask her, yourself or find out by an accident.

The second girl was about 5'4 or 5'5 she had long brown hair down to her mid back and blue/green eyes she wore a girls school uniform which was a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a sailor suit style with a white collar and tie and a short school skirt with ankle high socks and brown school shoes, she carried a mini school briefcase with her.

"Wow…it looks like today's going to be another hot one ne Sora?" Said the brown haired girl to her orange haired companion who looked down at her with a raised eye brow and a shrug of the shoulder.

"Eh…yeah seems that way Tohru. Come on say bye to mom and let's go. And remember not to call me sister at school but brother." Sora said to the girl known as Tohru.

"Okay…wait I'm not forgetting anything am I?...Good I'm not! Okay mom, you're in charge while Sora and I are gone!" Tohru said happily as she got up after locking their tent and catching up to her sister and walking by her side.

"Well! We're off!" Tohru said happily as she stared up at her sister with a smile.

"This May mom passed away…she raised us by herself…and when she died she was gone…and so was our home…and now we live alone in this tent...hehe our story is long huh, Sora? " Tohru said smiling up at her sibling.

Sora looked down at her sister from the side of her eyes, "I guess….hey Tohru, we have some time before school. What do you want to do?" Sora asked as she stuck her hands in her front pockets of her pants.

Tohru looked up at the sky in thought then turned to look back up at Sora and smiled brightly, "Oh! Let's explore the area Sora!" she said.

Sora nodded and then said in a bored way, "Our life isn't easy…but we make it out okay. No matter what happens in our life…and we never let it get us down. That's us…but your more like the optimist of us both heh." Sora smirked down at her younger sister.

That's when they spotted a lone traditional two story Japanese house and they walked up to it.

"Wow…just look at this place Sora! I didn't know that there was a house here! Did you?" Tohru asked her older twin by 5 minutes, they are twins but way different in looks and attitude so no one knows they are twins but think they are just siblings.

Sora closed her eyes and sighed and nodded to her sister, "Yeah…it's so peaceful."

"Oh! How cute! Sora! Look at those mini animal ornaments!" Tohru said looking at the ornaments on a little display while tugging on her sister's sleeve.

"Hello what's this? I must be seeing things! A girl, and a boy out here? My, my….a high school boy and girl no less!" Said a voice of a young man.

Tohru and Sora looked up to see a very handsome man with black hair in a novelist kimono holding a newspaper.

"H-Hello! We are sorry for trespassing! We just saw these and - - " Tohru said blushing like made and apologizing like crazy, 'THERE WAS SOMEONE HERE!!!' She yelled in her mind.

Sora just sighed and gave an annoyed look towards the man, "What she is trying to say is we were on our way to school when we got distracted by this house and the zodiac ornaments." Sora said

"I see. Please continue then. I merely set them there to dry. I thought you young people were bored by the old fashioned superstitions like the Chinese Zodiac." The man said.

'Oooh! What a beautiful person! I wonder if Sora thinks so too!' Tohru thought but said, "N-no! I think these zodiac ornaments are adorable! My si- I-I mean my brother Sora thinks there cool!" Tohru said shrinking back from the mini glare Sora sent her for her near slip up.

"Hmm…aren't the? I like them too." The young man said.

Just then Sora spoke up sounding interested, "But…I see you don't have the cat."

The young man looked up from his kneeling position on the ground looking up at Sora, "Cat? Oh, you mean…the cat from the zodiac legend?" He inquired

"That's right! Our mother used to tell us that story all the time!" Tohru said happily as she started to remember along with Sora.

_A young women with long orange hair down to her shoulder blades was wearing a black floral dress with stalking, her arm was over two young girls in their futon they shared as they where about to go to sleep. The woman started to speak to them in a gentile voice, "Once upon a time…God told the animals…"I'm inviting you all to my banquet tomorrow. Don't be late!", Hearing that the mischievous rat lied to his neighbor the cat. And told him the banquet would be the day after tomorrow. The next day, the rat rode on the back of the ox and nimbly landed before the banquet hall. After him followed the ox, the tiger and the rest, and together they feasted until morning. All accept the cat that had been __**tricked.**__" The woman finished then blinked as one of her daughters was crying while the other looked annoyed and sad._

_"Why are you crying Tohru? And why do you look annoyed and sad Sora?" The woman asked them._

_"Poor Thing! Poor, poor, poor cat…!" The young Tohru said crying like mad._

"_I like the rat but that rat is mean. Poor cat!" The young Sora said_

_"I know! I'll stop being a dog and be a cat!" Young Tohru said_

"_Yeah. Me too Tohru!" Young Sora said standing up with her sister._

_"Whatever. I'm tired." Said the woman who was their mom._

Sora and Tohru then snapped out of it as Tohru started to speak again, "That's how much we like the cat."

Sora was looking at the young man and added in, "If we could meet the cat I bet Tohru would befriend him…I guess I would try too." Sora said.

"Is that so…? Wish I could see the expression on his face if he heard you two say that." The man said.

"What?" Tohru said smiling cheerily while Sora's eyes narrowed in suspicion catching only a bit of what he said.

'I could have sworn he said something about someone's expression…' Sora thought

"So, you were born in the year of the dog? I knew I felt a connection to you. Can't you tell? I'm a "dog" too you- -" The man said.

Sora's eye started to twitch badly as she was about to punch the guy for talking to her sister that way, 'He is a pervert! This is why I dress and look like a guy! He is going down!' but before she could do anything there was a bang.

"Really must you always act like such a leech?" Said a calm voice of a teenage boy.

"Okay that hurt. What do you have in there, a dictionary?" the man asked the boy.

"**Two **of them." The boy replied.

Tohru and Sora looked at the newly arrived person and were surprised to see a boy with silver hair and purple eyes wearing the same type of school uniform as Sora except that his sleeves were at his elbows.

"Are you alright Honda-san? My cousin didn't **DO **anything to you did he?" The boy asked

"SOHMA-KUN…! G-Good morning!" Tohru said blushing a million shade of red while Sora snorted catching The Sohma boy's attention.

"Oh…Hello Sora-san. Good to see you, I am surprised you didn't bash my cousin for hitting on your little sister." Sohma-kun said smiling at Sora.

Sora snorted and pushed her hands deeper into her pockets and turned to look at the two men and said, "Yeah well I would of if you hadn't done it for me Yuki. And I thought we were friends. Don't call me "san" I hate that I told you millions of times." Sora said.

"Must you always make me out to be a _pervert?_" The man said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( At the high school outside of room 1-D)

"HONDA-SAN!EXPLAIN YOURSELF! WELL?!" A girl with pig tails demanded Tohru in the hallway.

Tohru looked nervous and started to sweat slightly as the girl continued her yelling.

"WHY DID YOU AND YUKI COME TO SCHOOL TOGETHER? GIVE US A FULL AN COMPLETE EXPLANATION! WELL?! " The girl yelled

"It's just a coincidence! Don't you think you're over reacting? My big brother was there with us!" Tohru defended.

Just then two girls appeared the first had long blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a Yankee style uniform as the other girl had black eyes and hair and wore the same out fit.

"Tohru told you it was a coincidence didn't she? Stop fantasizing and get a life." The girl said in a tough voice.

"Wh-what is this? Threatening us with your gangster buddy huh? Don't think we're through with you just yet because of this Yankee!" The girl said scared

Tohru waved and said, "Uo-chan, Hana-chan…"

Just then they heard a voice which made the girls have stars in their eyes but still a bit of fear.

"Oi! Why are you harassing my baby sister!? If this is about us walking with Yuki , stop badgering her! Yuki is my best friend so shut up or I will hurt you! I don't care if you are girls!" Sora came up glaring down at the girls.

Uo, smirked at Sora and nodded in approval while Tohru started to freak out at what Sora said.

"Oh Sora-Kun! We know you would never actually hurt us!" The girl who was yelling at Tohru laughed.

Sora's eye twitched as she turned to Hana, "Oi! Hanajima! Take care of the pests!" Sora said 'Ugh! Just cuz they think I am hot and best friends with Yuki they think I wont hurt them! Fucking Plastics!!!' Sora thought angrily

"I could :BEEEP: them with electro-poison waves….Sora…" Hanajima answered making the girls run away in pure terror.

Uo then hugged Tohru while Sora was glaring after the girls.

"You all saved me." Tohru said pale from what Hana said.

"Oh you poor thing. Hanajima don't zap anyone. And good job Sora!" Uo said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You both are Yuki-kun's classmates? I'm Shigure Sohma. Yuki-kun's cousin."_

_Tohru bowed and introduced herself, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Tohru Honda."_

_The three of them looked at Sora next, "Eh? Oh I'm Sora Honda. It's so not nice to meet you, you perverted old man! Never hit on my baby sis again or I will rip out your heart!!!" Sora said cracking her knuckles making Tohru go pale along with Shigure while Yuki just shook his head with a sigh._

_"Honda-san, Sora-san, what brings you here?" Yuki asked._

_Tohru started to freak out again making Sora's eye twitch, "Oh…! We live near by!" Tohru said._

_Yuki looked at Sora who looked away while Shigure looked at Tohru._

"_Near…here?" Yuki asked._

_"Really?" Shigure asked._

_Yuki then smiled and said, "Well any ways we're going to be late. Since your both here, why not walk to school with me?" Yuki asked_

_The three of them started walking with Yuki in the middle and Tohru on his left side while Sora was on his right._

"I was really nervous. Sohma-kun is so handsome I just froze up…I still don't get how Sora can make Sohma-kun talk to him so easily and is friends with him…I still don't get how that happened. Doesn't Sora get flustered around him? She after all is a girl in disguise right Hana-chan, Uo-chan?" Tohru said with her eyes closed and she was blushing

"Hmm…I detect strange waves emanating from him as well as Sora for some strange reason as well…" Hanajima said holding a knife.

"Time for Hanajima's wave report." Uo said.

"Strange? Sohma-kun…and even Sora?" Tohru asked looking at Hanajima with curious eyes.

"I don't really know how to explain." Hanajima said as she slid a knife protector over the knife.

"What's to explain the guys a walking enigma. Never talks about himself. I hear a second year girl confessed her love for him once…and when she tried to hug him, he flung her away. Totally freaked her out. The only person who probably knows a lot about him is Sora." Uo said.

"I-I didn't know that…I wonder why he did that…as well as if Sora know a lot about him…she never tells me anything about Sohma-kun…" Tohru said

"Exactly. It's the mystery that makes him so intriguing." Hanajima said

Just then there teacher came by and yelled at them, "MOVE YOUR HAND'S NOT YOUR MOUTHS! THIS IS COOKING CLASS!!" She yelled but then froze as she saw all the delicious food laid out in front of the three of them, "Oh…oh my."

" Hey lobster face. Can we go now or would you like us to help extract your foot from your mouth." Uo said with attitude.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FOOLING?! HONDA-SAN MADE THOSE FOR YOU!" Their teacher yelled at them.

"The rice is done too." Hanajima said.

Their teacher then stomped off.

Uo turned to Tohru looking at her and said, "I'm going shopping with Hanajima on my way home today. Do you and Sora want to come with? Oh wait…you two are working today aren't you guys?"

Tohru turned to Uo and smiled, "Yes. We don't want to be late."

"That sucks you two having to pay your school expenses by your guy's self's." Uo said.

Hanajima turned to Tohru while putting rice into a bowl and said, "But you two shouldn't have to work every day to pay your tuition. This is a public school after all."

Tohru said with a smile making fists and holding them up, "But after we graduate, we want to be able to pay our own way. That's why we have to start saving up now!"

"God dammit , Tohru, you're making ne cry! You and Sora so selfless! Eat up! You need your strength!" Uo said crying.

"You both are still living with your dad's family am I right?!" Uo asked

Tohru paled and jumped in surprise and said, "YES! YES WE ARE!"

"Are they feeding you both properly? They're not cheating you out of your money you two are earning are they?!" Uo pressed on.

'I can't tell them the truth, if Sora knew I did she would kill me…so would Uo-chan…if her and Hana-chan knew we where living in a tent Uo-chan would be outraged…she would burst into grandpa's house on her motorcycle!' Tohru thought sweat dropping a lot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Sora and Yuki as they walked from the student council room down the halls)

Sora's hands where once again buried deep into her pants pocket's as her head was turned to Yuki as he talked to her.

"Sora-san…why do you not like to be called "San"?" Yuki asked with his head titled at her.

"Eh? Oh makes me sound old…and hey Yuki. Why do you let me call you by your first name?" Sora asked in return

Yuki smiled lightly at her and said, "Because…I can trust you with every thing you are my true best friend…and you would never keep any secrets or lie to me right?"

Sora stoped walking and glared at the floor causing Yuki to stop a few feet ahead of her and turn back to look at her.  
"Sora-san?" Yuki asked in concern.

"Yuki…I…" Sora looked up with what looked like a pained expression and a torn look making Yuki step back a bit from this sudden look his rough friend was giving him.

"Sora-san…what is it?" Yuki asked

"Yuki…if I were a girl and I never told you what would you do?" Sora asked with an unreadable expression.

Yuki blinked taken back by this question but answered, "Well if I found out after I told you all my secrets that you where a girl…I would think you betrayed my trust and I would be seriously made at you. Why did you ask that weird question Sora-san?" Yuki asked as he put his hand on Sora's right shoulder.

Sora just shook her head and said, "It's nothing…just wanted to know…hey Yuki…if you ever find out…I under stand if you start to hate me….I have to go meet my sister now…later Yuki." With that Sora brushed off Yuki's hand and started back into the school leaving a confused Yuki in her wake.

'What was that all about?' Yuki thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the locker rooms)

"Ah…!" Tohru exclaimed as she saw Yuki at the lockers.

"Sohma-kun! I'm sorry about this morning! But it seems my brother is happy to know where you live now!" Tohru said.

"It's I who should apologize. Please forgive my cousins rudeness…and Sora-san did tell me that." Yuki said.

"Oh no! He was wonderful! We were just looking at his Chinese Zodiac ornaments." Tohru said.

Just then Sora walked up to them with her back pack slung over her right shoulder and her shoes already on as she noticed them. "Oh. Tohru….Yuki…" She said blankly and just walked past them.

Yuki and Tohru then started to follow, Tohru standing on Sora's left side while Yuki stood on Sora's right side.

"Did I hear you correctly Miss. Honda that you wished you were born in the year of the cat? And you wanted to befriend the cat Sora?" Yuki asked

"Er…I was eccentric when I was little…" Tohru said.

"Yes…I would at least try to befriend the cat Yuki." Sora said looking at him from the side of her eyes.

"The cat is a fool. And has a bad nature." Yuki said walking a bit ahead of them.

"Huh? Bad nature?" Tohru asked as she looked up at Sora who was staring intently at Yuki's back with some emotion she couldn't describe.

"Did you know…that the Chinese Zodiac is actually a timekeeping system of tens and twelves?" Yuki asked still a little ahead of them.

Sora kept an even pace with Tohru as they both stared at Yuki's back.

"It was used for calendars and clocks. Later astrologers combined it with the principles of yin-yang, the five elements and symmetry in order to tell fortunes." Yuki told them.

"So…animals had nothing to do with it?" Sora and Tohru asked.

"No," Yuki said but continued any ways, "When and why they added the animals…no one really knows. But there was never room for the cat in the zodiac. And it's better that way. The cat would throw everything. The cat really is a fool." Yuki finished.

Sora stoped walking and looked at Yuki eyes and face blank, "…Yuki…"

Tohru then asked him, "Sohma-kun…do you hate cats?"

Yuki then turned to face them his eyes blank as well as his look telling Sora and Tohru what they needed.

Beep, beep!

Tohru gasped as she took out her watch as Sora pulled out her cell phone.

"Oh no! Is it that late already?! We are sorry Sohma-kun but we have to go to work!" Tohru said in a frantic way.

Yuki then went up to Sora and put his hand on her shoulder while looking at Tohru and Sora.

"Sora-san, Honda-san, I noticed this morning….you both don't look well…it's been quite hot lately. You both shouldn't overexert your self's. Well I'll see you both tomorrow…" With that said Yuki walked away.

"_It's the mystery that makes him so intriguing."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Our father died of illness when we where three. Mom worked and supported us.**_

_**Mom was always there for us. She was our cheerful protector. It never occurred to us**_

_**That she could die. There were arguments about where and who would take us in, we are sure they all had their reasons. Eventually the family decided that we should stay with grandpa. Grandpa lives off a pension so…we promised to pay our expenses ourselves. That was in May. But four months later…**_

"_My daughter's family is coming to live with us. I thought it would be nice to remodel the house before they arrive. During the remodeling I'll be staying at their place. I'm sorry you two but could you both stay with a friend during that time?"_

_**Uo-chan lives in a small apartment and Hana-chan is in a family of five, Yuki Sohma we don't know much about but we couldn't bear to trouble them for however many months it may take to remodel! Then it hit us!**_

"_Okay."_

_**We are going to start to live by ourselves someday anyway. Why not just start now?!**_

_**That's right! We make it our own luck!. It's all in how you think about things. Even if it means having no money and living in a tent that you bought on sale!**_

_**Even if instead of door-to-door salesmen…I'm visited by mosquitoes and slugs! Even if a simple storm threatens to blow our house away like the other day!**_

"_We can't let it get to us! We are not allowed sadness. Our home is our castle. Our home is our castle!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the woods)

"My, My, My. Look at the time. I almost forgot about dinner. Take out food is no way to live." Shigure said

"Then you make dinner Shigure." Yuki said

"But you hate my cooking." Shigure answered back

"That's because you put pickles in curry." Yuki said back

"As if you're one to talk you may be smart Yuki-kun but your homemaking skills leave much to be desired. What we hopeless bachelors need is a "Flower" to brighten up our barbaric lives." Shigure said

"Well aren't you progressive Shigure…but Sora…he can cook like a woman…hehe…sometimes I even think he is a girl when he isn't acting like that stupid fool." Yuki said.

"What? Sora can? He seems too rough to be soft. But wouldn't you like to have a woman around the house? Oh! Isn't that Tohru-kun and Sora-chan?" Shigure said.

"Of course you remember a girl's name, and never call Sora "Chan" He will skin you alive Shigure." Yuki said.

"Yes, I do have a gift don't I…but Sora does look like a girl if you look close enough, you can see he has a face of a girl and a body of one." Shigure continued.

"You check out guys Shigure? And my best friend at that." Yuki asked sickened

"Of course not Yuki-kun! I am straight!" Shigure said appalled.

"It's awfully late fir them to be wandering around in these woods…do they live near by?" Shigure asked.

Yuki stared at Sora as they kept on waling just noticing that Sora did have a very girlish figure and a pretty face this made Yuki blush, 'I can't believe I just thought about a guy no less my best friend like that!' Yuki thought.

"Sora told me their mother died. Maybe they moved here?" Yuki said

"But that's not possible. We're not renting this land to anyone…." Shigure said.

"I am so tired, Sora…" Tohru said as they entered the small tent.

"We're home…" Sora mumbled out tiredly

"Mom, We're home….I am falling asleep but we haven't finished out homework yet…" Tohru said

"Oh…I feel so dizzy…." Sora said as she opened the tent door one hand resting on her forehead.

"So am I maybe if we washed our face we'd fe-" Tohru never finished as she stared at Yuki and Shigure who where staring down at her and Sora.

Sora looked at them then at Yuki and her face turned bright red, 'Crap! Yuki! What is he doing here?!'

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Shigure laughed hard pointing at them.

"Shigure don't be rude." Yuki said staring at Sora.

Tohru was embarrassed she couldn't speak along with Sora.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Yuki and Shigure's house.)

Shigure and Yuki sat on the other side of the table facing Sora and Tohru.

Tohru sat across from Shigure while Sora sat across from Yuki.

"I see….so that explains the tent. How long have you two been living there? Sora why didn't you tell me?" Yuki then gave a stern look to Sora who turned her head away and faced the open shojo door.

"Well…I didn't want worry you…" Sora mumbled out scratching the tip of her nose.

Tohru and Shigure watched as Yuki kept a non wavering gaze on Sora who started to fidget till she turned around and slammed her hand onto the table glaring at Yuki.

"Damn it Yuki! Stop staring at me like that!" Sora said her temper rising

Yuki gave her annoyed look and said, "Well I wouldn't stare at you like that if you would have just told me what happened."

Shigure stopped laughing as he watched Sora and Yuki fight so he decided to interrupt, "I wondered how you could be living nearby. You know that this hill is Sohma property."

Sora then calmed down and crossed her arms over her chest her face a little red, "Hmpf!"

Tohru's face was also slightly red as she started to speak, "We'll leave as soon as our grandpa's remodeling is done. We don't have much money but we can pay. Please?"

"That place is dangerous. The cliff wall is unstable and you never know when some shady characters might pass through. Besides where will you plug in your curling iron or game stations?" Shigure said.

"Are you done." Yuki asked.

Just then Tohru shot up and Sora went with her trying to steady her wobbly sister, "It's okay! We don't mind the slugs! We can take care of ourselves!" Tohru yelled.

"Yes. We are fully capable of it." Sora said

Yuki and Shigure were shocked and thought, 'Ack!'

"Please…we are begging….you…." With that said Tohru fell to the ground as Sora fell onto her butt eyes in swirls as Tohru was on her knee's her eyes in swirls as well.

Yuki then pressed his hand against Sora and Tohru's forehead and said, "You both don't look well…you both have fevers…"

Shigure stood up and opened the door that led to the kitchen and scratched the back of his head, "I'll get ice…ice…huh. Now if I were ice where would I be hiding…?" He said

Tohru's face was pale at the mess while Sora looked grossed out and gave Yuki a weird look making him blush and turn away from her in shame.

"It's like a garbage jungle." Tohru said.

Shigure turned around to face her and said happily, "Oh! That's nearly poetic!" Just then Shigure's face went serious. "There was a landslide just now."

Tohru and Sora both exclaimed, "What?!"

"The ground is still weak from the storm." Shigure said

"Uh, um….how do you know…?"Tohru asked

"How? Call it "Animal instinct"." Shigure answered

Sora gave him a "What the fucking hell you retarded" look

Yuki turned to look at Shigure with a blank look while holding a first aid kit, "Stop messing around. Where was the landslide?" Yuki asked

"Always so solemn Yuki-kun." Shigure said with a pout.

Tohru and Sora exchanged worried looks.

"Could it have been…" Sora started

"W-what if it was near our tent!?" Tohru said in panic

Shigure smiled brightly and said, "That's the spirit."

Yuki gave him a deadpanned look then looked at Sora who looked worried and he said, "Seriously where was it?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and Tohru then saw their tent totally destroyed by the land slide and their faces were pale.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Tohru screamed

"This is terrible!!!" Sora yelled

"Our picture of mother is in that tent!!" Tohru yelled

"MOM!" Sora and Tohru shouted together

Yuki stared at them then at Sora with worry and gasped as they both started to dig at the land slide.

"Honda-san, Sora-san! Please calm down. You're both not well." Yuki said bending down next to Sora and Tohru.

"But, But Mom! We have to save her!" Sora yelled as she kept digging.

"She's in pain!" Tohru yelled as she kept digging as well.

Shigure then grabbed Tohru's hands while Yuki grabbed Sora's.

"Let's come back when it's light out. If there's another landslide and you get hurt…your mother will be in even more pain." Shigure said

Yuki looked at Sora with soft eyes, "Sora?"

Sora sighed and then looked at Yuki and nodded, "Yeah…let's come back tomorrow Tohru…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the Sohma house)

Tohru and Sora where laid in two different futon's as Shigure sat beside them.

Sora was on the futon behind Tohru's as she was propped up on her side her head resting on her palm as her elbow held her up as she looked down at Tohru who was laying with part of her face under her blanket.

"Yuki-kun's looking for some ice right now. It's probably fatigue. You both have been pushing yourselves to hard." Shigure said.

"Well sorry." Sora snorted in her arrogant way.

"I am sorry…but Sora we lost our home again…our castle…" Tohru sighed.

"Does it hurt?" Shigure asked.

"No. We've been through worse…." Sora said staring at Shigure.

"You poor things. Tell me about it." Shigure said

" " Come home safe." Why couldn't we tell her that." Tohru started.

"The morning our mom died in the accident…we had a quiz." Sora said

"We stayed up all night studying for it and we overslept. That was the only morning we didn't tell her "Come home safe." " Tohru said

"We always did that accept….that once…" Sora said looking at Tohru softly as Tohru closed her eyes.

"We…after the accident we considered not going to high school and working full time…" Tohru trailed off

"But mom would of said…" Sora said remembering along with Tohru.

"_I only graduated from junior high. I missed out on a lot of opportunities because of it. So I want you both to go to high school and have fun for me. I failed all the tests and it was lousy being with all the grad-lings." Mom said with a laugh._

"After all she wanted a better life for us." Tohru said.

"She worked so hard and…we forgot to tell her come home safe…we didn't see her back as she left for work. But it's not too late. Even with our grades and our house blowing away…we can still make it up to our mom." Sora said sighing

"_We can't bring her back"_

"But can we live the life she wanted for us? She wanted us to finish high school…so we will graduate for her." Tohru said

_**But that's our goal**_

"This is no time to…lose to…a fever…." Tohru said as she fell asleep.

Sora looked down at Tohru then at the door where she heard Yuki's voice.

"Is she asleep?" Yuki asked

"Tohru-kun is but Sora-chan is awake. But were you listing to them?" Shigure said pointing to Sora

Sora's eye started to twitch and both her hands fisted, 'SORA-CHAN!? HE IS SO DEAD!!! Wait…Yuki heard us?' Sora thought pissed then surprised

"I'm surprised…at school she's so care-free. You'd never imagine the life she's lived. Incredible really." Yuki said.

"Incredible? How?" Shigure said eyeing Sora who was starting to grow mad at Yuki, 'This won't end well…'

"I've always wanted to run away from the Sohma family. But I only had the courage to run as far as another Sohma house. I could have lived in a tent like Sora-san and Honda-san….I could of gone to the woods…I'm acting like a spoiled brat. It's pathetic." Yuki said then looked at Sora straight in the eyes.

"Well you are spoiled but your spirit is different from Tohru-kun's and Sora's. There's really no comparison." Shigure said tapping Yuki over the head with a fan.

"And if you think that's incredible…then you really don't appreciate Tohru-kun or Sora-chan." Shigure continued

"Your right." Yuki said looking at Tohru, then at Sora who's eyes where wide now and full of anger as she stared at Yuki.

"You know what Yuki…I guess your not as nice as you led me on!" Sora growled out and then laid down and pulled the covers over her and she fell right asleep.

Yuki's eyes went blank as he said to Shigure, "Can you take care of them? I am going out."

Shigure turned to him and asked, "Where? Don't tell me you're going to dig up their things? Should I go with you? It's too much to do alone."

"Alone? I never said…I was going alone…." Yuki said mysteriously as he faced Shigure millions of rats gathered around outside their house.

Shigure smiled lightly and said, "Be careful.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well here is the first chapter to my first ever Fruits Basket fanfic! I hope you all like it! Tell me what you think! Please Review.**

**Sora4801**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A family with an ancient curse…and the two girls who will change their lives forever. Tohru and Sora Honda are twin sisters who are orphans with o place to go until the mysterious Sohma family offered them a place to call home. Now their ordinary high school life is turned upside down as they are introduced to the Sohma's world of magical curses and family secrets.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Dreams/Flash backs/ Reading/ Memories_

_**Monologues of Tohru and Sora together**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_A pretty woman with orange hair was smoking while a girl with brown hair laid her face on her lap as a girl with orange hair was sprawled on the ground both red in the face and swirls in eyes. _

"_Sora, Tohru…You two have a fever again. You two don't have to push yourselves to hard. Sora, Tohru you two must always be yourselves…and do things at your own pace. Someday… you two will catch up." The woman said as she stood up and gave a stern look to the two girls but she had a gentle smile._

_**But…this time if we don't push ourselves a little…we will die alone…**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tohru and Sora slowly opened their eyes and Tohru sprang up and ran out of the bed and said to Sora in a panic and slammed open the shojo door.

"Sora! How could we fall asleep!? We have to dig out mom!" Tohru said still red in the face and bed head.

Sora sat up and rubbed the side of her head and yawned. She wasn't wearing a kimono like Tohru was but a pair of Yuki's pj's. Sora then stood up and started to fold the futons while looking back a Tohru annoyed, "Geez Tohru. Calm down I have a feeling mom is safe….look out the door." Sora said as she stood up and stared out the door.

"EH!?" Tohru then turned and blushed brightly to see Yuki standing there smiling at her.

"Good morning. How are you two feeling?" Yuki asked as he held about 6 small and medium sized bags in his right hand and a picture from in his left.

"So- -muh - -goo- -" Tohru tried to say something her face bright red as she tried to fix her bed head.

Sora shook her head and stood up and walked to stand by Tohru's side as she stared at Yuki and said to him coldly with a glare, "She meant good morning Sohma-kun."

Yuki looked at Sora as she turned her head away from him in a annoyed way, 'Seems like he really is mad at me from what I said…' Yuki thought as he then held out a picture frame to Tohru, "Here, your picture."

Tohru blinked at stared at him, "Huh?" she asked

"The rest of your things should be held in those bags. Could you two make sure Honda-san, Sora-san?" Yuki said with a smile

"EH?! You dug through the landslide yourself?!" Tohru said freaking out

Sora turned and looked at Yuki with a annoyed look and said, "Who you really must be a prince if you can do that all in one night your highness." Sora said harshly as she glared at Yuki.

Yuki winced slightly but Sora and Tohru didn't see as he continued to smile, "Of course not. Ahaha!"

"What's funny? Then how did you- -?" Tohru asked but trailed off.

"It's a secret." Yuki said as he smiled at Tohru and Sora.

Tohru was blushing brightly with millions of little hearts around her, "?"

Sora just looked really annoyed and ready to kill as she stared at Yuki.

"I'll take your things upstairs." Yuki said

Tohru bowed still holding their mother's picture and said, "Well…thank you. Thank you so much!" Tohru said

Sora looked at Yuki with a annoyed look and asked, "Huh? Wait bring our stuff upstairs why Sohma-san."

Yuki winced a little from Sora's voice and the term she used for him but turned around and smiled and said, "The house is filthy and we're not used to having women around…but there's a room for you upstairs, Honda-san, and as of now Sora you get the attic room which is beiger than any room in the house. You both can stay here until the remodeling is finished."  
Tohru started to freak out and yell in panic, "NO! We couldn't possibly- -!"

"Oh don't worry there's a lock on the door. And the door to the stairs that lead up to the attic is down the hall next to my room Sora-san." Yuki said

"Th-that's not it! I mean…" Tohru trailed off

"Tohru-kun, Sora-chan do you both like house-work? Shigure said appearing behinde Sora which made her jump in alarm and jump back 5 steps away from him as she stared at him as she had and expression of a scared cat look about her.

"GAH! YOU ASS! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!!!" Sora yelled pointing at him.

Tohru looked scared that he appeared out of nowhere.

Shigure then continued, "You know like cleaning and cooking."

"Um…yes…I like house-keeping…but I only clean… and can cook but not as good as Sora….why?" Tohru asked

"I cook….so what…I like things clean as well so I guess I like house-keeping." Sora said.

Shigure then started to smile brightly, "Welcome to the Sohma house! Those rooms haven't been used in a while, so it's a little stuffy. Oh we'll need to make two spare house key's…Yuki-kun find them something to wear." Shigure said

"No….really we couldn't!" Tohru said in a panic.

"Taking care of us….and giving us a room, it's too much. We are causing you too much trouble." Sora said as she stared at Yuki

"Honda-san, Sora-san, we're the ones asking you to stay. You're not a bother. If we didn't want you two here, we wouldn't ask." Yuki said.

"But…" Tohru protested

Sora just stared at Yuki with a blank look.

"Besides where else are you going to go?" Yuki said.

Yuki started to walk down the hall as Sora and Tohru followed him.

"We'll try not to be any trouble." Tohru said as she followed him.

"Sohma-san, just tell us the Sohma rules and customs. We don't want to do anything to…" Sora never finished her sentence as Yuki turned and looked back at her with a look she couldn't describe.

"Sora. It's okay. Just be yourself…and do things at your own pace. You'll fit right in. Same to you Honda-san" Yuki said as he stared down at Sora then walked a little away turning back to see Sora looking at Tohru talking to her.

"Sora…Sohma-kun…really is a mystery…" Tohru said as she stared at her sister then asked, "Sora…do you like Sohma-kun? If you do doesn't it hurt you that he thinks you're a guy?" Tohru asked

Sora looked back at Tohru with an unreadable look but said, "No…I don't like Yuki like that…"

Shigure came out and looked at Sora and Tohru and said to Yuki, "You do realize I was kidding about the "Flower" Are you sure it's okay for her to stay with us? Tohru I mean. Sora's fine because he is a guy…but there is something strange about him like he is hiding something."

"You were jumping for joy just a minute ago. Don't worry everything will be fine. As long as Honda-san doesn't hug anyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is the attic. This is your new room Sora-san." Yuki said as he walked into the room.

"Wow! Sora! This is a really nice room for an attic even it's own bathroom…" Tohru said as she looked around then looked at Sora and said shyly, "Sora…we are even wearing Sohma-kun's clothes! I can't believe it…we are suddenly living with them too…"

'I haven't seen Yuki's parents….do they live somewhere else…?' Sora thought to her self then her eyes widened and she grabbed Tohru and jumped out of the way as someone came crashing threw the roof.

"KYA!" Tohru screamed scared from the sudden burst.

Yuki slowly looked back as he was opening a window, While Shigure who was down stairs looked up at the ceiling

Sora jumped up growling as Tohru was looking at the new arrival.

"Yo….are you ready for me to break your neck…rat boy?" Said the strange boy.

Sora blinked and then said out loud in annoyed voice, "What the hell….this dude has my eyes and hair color! We have almost the same outfits too!"

Tohru and Sora looked at him, the boy had orange hair and red eyes, it was short, he wore red and black bead bracelet on his left wrist, and brown baggy pants with lots of pockets and a belt and a black tight fitting shirt that showed his navel.

"Seriously…must you break something _every _time you come home? When are you going to learn?" Yuki said annoyed.

"WHY YOU! If you think I'm the same as before you're in a world of pain! Today I 'm taking you down!" Yelled the orange haired boy at Yuki.

Tohru froze up while Sora got pissed.

"Your too weak." Yuki taunted,

Just then Sora sent a round house kick at the orange haired boy who jumped out of the way and stared at her eye wide.

"Oi! Jack ass! Leave Yuki alone! And you just ruined my room!" Sora growled out in a fighting stance.

"Who the hell are you! And why do you have the same hair color and eye color as me?!" the boy yelled

Sora smirked and said, "The names Sora Honda. And I was born this way orange top!"

Just then as Sora was about to punch the boy in the face but Tohru ran forward to stop her but then she tripped and fell onto the orange haired boy.

"NO! P-PLEASE STOP!" Tohru yelled

"AH?!" The orange haired boy yelled as Sora's eyes were wide.

"AH!" Yuki said shocked.

_**And the cat unable to attend the banquet was angry that he had been deceived.**_

"Yuki-kun? I heard the noise…is Kyo back?" Shigure asked as he walked in.

Tohru then sat up on her knee's and said, "I'm so sorry, are you okay? Excuse me….!" Tohru froze as she held a cat in her hands as she stared at it.

"Oh my…." Shigure said with his hand on his chin

"Can't we do something about that idiot?" Yuki asked as he leaned on Shigure in exasperation.

_**And was always trying to catch the rat**_

"He…turned into a cat…but he was just a boy just a second ago…..IS THIS BECAUSE I CRASHED INTO HIM?! I HIT HIM IN THE WRONG PLACE AND HE TURNED INTO A CAT!?" Tohru said in a panic as Sora stared at the cat twitching.

"WE HAVE TO GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL HE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION!" Tohru yelled.

Just then Sora walked forward and tripped right into Yuki and Shigure .

"Erk…." Sora said as she went swirly eyed .

"Sora-chan!" Shigure yelled

"Sora-san!" Yuki gasped out

Tohru stare in worry at her sister as she held a sweat dropping cat.

"AH!" Shigure and Yuki went as Sora fell right into them.

POOF! Sora was now staring at a blue dog and a tint silver rat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Down stairs a delivery man came into the house.

"Hello? Choppaya delivery did somebody order breakfast?" said the delivery boy.

Just then Sora ran down the stairs holding the blue dog with the rat clinging to the dogs head and Tohru holding the cat as they screamed, "THEY'RE ALL ANIMALS!!"

"Huh? Uh yes those are animals, does Sohma-san have animals now? So that wiil be sixteen hundred ye-"" Said the delivery boy but didn't finish as the blue dog had Shigure's wallet in its mouth and gave the money to the guy.

"AH HA HA! WHAT A SMART DOG! Well thank you for your patronage." He laughed as he left the house.

Sora sat on the ground cross-legged and looking annoyed and confused as Tohru looked pale and confused.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! GREAT! NOW HOW ARE WE GONNA EXPLAIN THIS MESS?" The orange cat yelled.

"Don't blame me. You're the one who got us into it stupid cat." The rat said

'THEY CAN TALK?!' Sora and Tohru thought in their minds.

"ARF! The jig is up. We might as well talk. In a nit shell. I'm the dog, Yuki's the rat, and Kyo Sohma is the cat." The dog said who they now believe is Shigure.

Sora stared at the rat on top of Shigure's head as he sat next to her.

"We're possessed by their vengeful spirits. And there are ten others in the Sohma family who are also possessed. Ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, Horse, sheep , monkey, rooster, and boar. Four hundreds of years the Sohma family has been possessed by twelve vengeful spirits that correspond to the zodiac. We don't have special powers or anything. Well we can communicate with our respective animals…but when our boddies are weak, and for some reason when hugged by the opposite gender we transform after some time we change back into humans." Shigure said in detail as she stared at Sora and Tohru.

Tohru was to speechless to say anything while Sora looked at him seriously.

'Shit…I made Yuki and Shigure transform…they will ask questions now….' Sora thought.

"But then we're completely naked." Shigure added in and just then all three of them transformed back.

"EEK! EEK! EEK!!!" Tohru screamed and turned around burring her face into the wall.

"GAH!" Sora said as she fell back wards and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to show you two things you weren't ready for. You two feeling better?" Shigure said as he was eyeing Sora who was sitting by Kyo as her and Kyo were glaring at each other.

Yuki as well didn't take his eyes off of Sora looking at her with suspicion.

Shigure then said loudly, "By the way, Sora-chan, Tohru-kun. You two said you wanted to be a car. What do you think now that you met him in person?"

Tohru then turned to stare at Kyo happily, "Wh-what's he like?!"

Sora twitched and turned her annoyed look at Shigure and said, "Well I think he should be on his guard if he wants to stay on his feet around me. He sucks at fighting.

Kyo twitched but looked at Sora from the side of his eyes, 'Who does he think he is?!' he thought

Shigure then started to laugh as he said, "He spends all his time studying martial arts, but he didn't even notice you and Sora were right behind him as you crashed into him. He should have at least felt both your presences! I hope he plans on taking responsibility for this mess. Ha, ha, ha! He's like a love struck fool – he only has eyes for Yuki-kun!"

Kyo then turned around very pissed off from what Shigure was saying, "SHUT UP! DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT! I can't help it if people come sneaking up on me! What's she…what's a girl doing here anyway?!" Kyo demanded

Tohru turned to stare at Kyo in shock, 'What should I do? We haven't even met and he's mad at me!' Tohru thought

"Watch your mouth. Whether there's a woman in this house or not is none of your concern. You're an outcast remember?" Yuki said brushing hair out of his face

Kyo turned around and smashed the table in two, "SHUT UP!!"

Tohru sat there her forehead bleeding as she didn't even notice.

"TOHRU-KUN! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Shigure yelled.

"Huh? Bleeding?!" Tohru freaked

BAM! Sora jumped up and did a fast and hard round house kick at Kyo sending him flying, "BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU H URT TOHRU!"

Kyo's eyes went wide as he crashed back wards, 'CRAP! HE KICKS HARD!'

Yuki then got up and slapped Kyo as soon as he sat up from Sora's blow.

Kyo's eyes where wide from the slap.

"Sora, Soh-" Tohru fretted

"I always knew you we're a fool. But you've really crossed the line this time." Shigure said.

"Just this once I'll overlook your stupidity….and give you a real fight. Kyo Make this worth my time." Yuki said as he stared at Kyo coldly.

Sora was next to Tohru cleaning her wound.

"BRING IT ON PRETTY-BOY!" Kyo yelled as he aimed a kick at Yuki

"SOHMA-KUN!" Tohru yelled

Sora grabbed Tohru by the face and held her face with one hand while the other cleaned her wound, "Stay still Tohru….Yuki will win." Sora said

"Oh, this again. Those two hate each other with a passion. They see each other they fight.

_**So that smile back then…was an obviously I despise the vat smile…**_

"Has meeting Kyo changed your minds about wanting to be a cat, Sora-chan, Tohru-kun." Shigure said

"Uh, um shouldn't we stop them?!" Tohru asked

Sora sighed, "It is almost over it seems." She said

"Hmm? Sora's right. It's almost over. At any rate today will be another … victory for Yuki-kun." Shigure said

Kyo threw a hit at Yuki but Yuki blocked and went right into Kyo's face and then did a round house kick sending Kyo flying back.

Tohru looked shocked and scared and shocked at what happened.

Sora's eyes were wide as she stared at Yuki, "Holy shit…who new Yuki could do that…" Sora whispered out

Yuki then turned around and stared at Kyo with one hand on his shoulder and he said, "I thought I told you….to make it worth my time."

"Yuki-kun. Don't you go destroying the house too!" Shigure said in a whiny voice.

"Sorry. Didn't think he'd fly that far. His guard is terrible. Honda-san, are you okay?" Yuki asked

"EH!? I'm completely and totally fine!!!" Tohru said.

"Hey…will that jerk be okay?" Sora said as she looked at Kyo who was sprawled on the ground.

'And so I learned something else. The boy we call "The prince" Is strong! I knew he was good at P.E. But this is different he sent him flying. It's like he has been holding back at school…wait did Sora know Sohma-kun was that strong?' Tohru thought to herself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! SCHOOL!!!! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!" Tohru yelled as she jumped up in a panic.

Sora sat there just staring at Tohru, "Tohru…." She said

"School? But what will you wear? All your uniforms are covered in mud." Yuki said

"It's okay! This one's not too muddy! I'll just tell every one I fell!" Tohru said.

'No one is going to buy that.' Sora, Yuki, and Shigure they thought.

"I'm sorry about this but I have to get to school." Tohru said bowing.

"Yes, yes a promise made to your mother." Shigure said.

"Sora, let's go!" Tohru said.

"No. You go ahead. I will meet you there." Sora said smiling at Tohru as she left the house, Sora then turned to look at Shigure and Yuki.

"But for my part I must tell Akito-san the head of the Sohma family, what has happened here. The Sohma family secret has been reveled." Shigure said

Sora looked at them with a serious look, "Head of the family. He must be a very important person. Of course I understand….but should we tell Tohru?" Sora said

"A little chatty this morning , aren't you. You told them a lot about us." Yuki said.

Sora stared at them as their conversation waged on until Kyo said something that made them all look a Sora, "Wait. When HE fell into you two why did you both transform."

Sora looked straight at Yuki then started to unbutton his shirt sighing, "Well…Yuki…you will know hate me for this but…," Sora paused as she slipped off his shirt to show a bandaged chest the bandages hiding her breasts as she looked at them, "I am really a girl Yuki. I just dress as a guy to protect Tohru."

Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo stared at her in disbelief.

"How can a girl be that strong?!" Kyo said as he stared at Sora wide eyed and slightly blushing.

"I knew it! You are to pretty to be a guy! That explains why we transformed!" Shigure said

Yuki looked at Sora in disbelief and Sora looked down ashamed.

"Yuki…I…I don't know what to say…I know I just ruined your trust and our friendship but…I am really glade I was your friend just for a little bit…" With that Sora left the room and came down a bit later dressed in her boy's uniform and left for school.

Shigure then turned to look at Yuki as well as Kyo, "Well….this is a turn of events….lets keep this a secret from Akito. Yuki get dressed and head for school. Oh and Kyo-kun, look after things while we're gone. And please don't disappear again. Oh and apologize t Sora-chan and Tohru-kun later." Shigure said

Kyo stood up and growled out, "Shut up!" 'How could a girl be that strong!? That Sora…she fooled all of us…she can act like a man with ease…but the thing is…she has the same look in her eyes I get…and she looks sorta like me in hair and eye color…..I thought only us Sohma's have weird hair….' Kyo thought then ran off and jumped to the roof to think and brood.

Yuki started off to school looking dazed, 'Sora Is a girl…a girl…she betrayed my trust after all we have been through but…I can't bring myself to hate my best friend…the look on her face as she told me…straight to me was regret, depression and understanding if I didn't want to be friends with her any more…but…will Shigure really keep Sora's gender a secret from Akito…'

Shigure sighed as He watched Yuki and Kyo run off as he lit a cigarette, 'This really is a turn of events…Tohru and Sora….but how long can we keep Sora's gender a secret from Akito….' He thought

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well here is the second chapter for Fruits Basket: A new tale**

**I do not own fruits basket but I own Sora.**

**Well please review. Next up Yuki will confront Tohru and Sora at school and Shigure's trip to Akito and maybe an apology from Kyo.**

**I am following the manga story line,**

**Sora4801**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: A family with an ancient curse…and the two girls who will change their lives forever. Tohru and Sora Honda are twin sisters who are orphans with o place to go until the mysterious Sohma family offered them a place to call home. Now their ordinary high school life is turned upside down as they are introduced to the Sohma's world of magical curses and family secrets.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Dreams/Flash backs/ Reading/ Memories_

_**Monologues of Tohru and Sora together**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

00000000000000000000000

Sora, Tohru, Hanajima, and Arisa, stood in the hallway as the four of them talked.

"Thank goodness….I was able to borrow the school's washing machine." Tohru said smiling as she wore the school girls P.E. uniform as she held her newly washed clothes in her arms.

Sora snorted from her spot on the wall, she was still dressed in a clean uniform because the school let her change in the teacher's women/man single bathroom in the hallway.

Arisa looked at Sora and said, "You both looked terrible. Where did you two fall anyway? In a pig pen?"

Sora's eye twitched as Tohru started to speak, "Oh no…"

One of the Yuki fan club members walked past them and said (Girl with pig tails)

"Pity you washed off your uniform. The mud looked good on you Tohru. But you look so much handsomer Sora-kun!"

Hanajima then got mad and started to chase her sparking electro poison waves at her.

Arisa then moved some hair out of her face and said, "The prince is late today too. No wonder they're more suspicious then usual."

Sora and Tohru thought, 'We can't tell them we are living with Yuki/Sohma-kun'

Tohru then stuttered, "I-I'm going to change in the locker room. Thank you Hana-chan." She finished.

"Want me to go with you?" Hanajima asked

"Eheh! That's okay." Tohru said as she entered the locker room.

Arisa and Hanajima looked over at Sora with a look.

"Oi, so you going to tell us what really happened Tohru is to panicky to hide a lie." Arisa said arms crossed over her chest.

Sora raised an eye brow and looked away stubbornly, "Hn. Get to class you two."

Hanajima then said, "Your waves say that something big has happened…does the Prince know you're a girl Sora?"

Arisa looked shocked when Sora went a bit rigid, "No, way the prince knows?"

Sora just growled and glared out the window staring at the cherry blossom tree's, "Just get to class."

Hanajima and Arisa nodded and headed back to their class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0000000000000000000000000

Tohru came out of the locker room and smiled at Sora who nodded at her smiling slightly. Both of them, then jumped a little when they heard a voice, "Honda-san…Sora-san." Tohru turned around and saw Yuki standing there his back against the wall.

"Your friends. You and Sora didn't tell didn't tell them, did you?" Yuki asked.

Tohru started to freak out, "Tell them…? No. I didn't! AM I MAKING YOU NERVOUS?! I'M A LIABILITY, AREN'T I?! I…would never tell anyone! My mom always told me that gossiping is wrong!!!"

Yuki looked a bit annoyed at Tohru's freaking out and Sora not saying anything but looking at him eyes blank, "No it's not that." He said

Tohru then went straight up to him and said loudly, "I promise! I'll sign my name in blood or burn myself with a cigarette or anything you want! I'm pretty sure my mom did stuff like that!"

Sora's eye started to twitch a bit at her sister but stayed silent, 'Oy vey Tohru…you make such a big deal out of things.' She thought

Yuki looked calm but on the inside was weirded out, "No, I told you that's not it." He said, 'Honda-san is so weird. Nice girl but freaks out to easily…how does that work out….and what type of person was Sora-san and Honda-san's mother?' He thought.

Yuki then ran up and cornered Sora her eyes wide as he was holding her there arms on either side of her shoulders as he stared hard at her, Tohru who stood next to her sister had wide eyes.

"You both are going to all this trouble just to keep our secret. But that may not be enough." Yuki said staring hard at Sora then turning to look at Tohru.

"We're sorry…" Sora and Tohru said shocked at the way Yuki was acting.

"But your memories might have to be erased. I say "erased" but it's more like hypnosis. A long time ago, our secret got out, like it did today. I was in second grade. We were playing in the garden at the main house. A girl got carried away and hugged me. It caused such a commotion that eventually they had to suppress the memories of everyone that was there." Yuki said his eyes purple eyes misted over slightly as he went out of it as if remembering something. Sora didn't move an inch but turned her eyes to Tohru who caught her eyes and they both held something in there eyes.

"_Akito…Akito. Am I so strange that we have to erase people's memories to hide it?" said a 6 year old Yuki_

"_Yes you are strange. Is it not strange for a boy to turn into a rat? If normal people knew your secret it would sicken them. They'd stay away from you. You would be forced to live alone." Said Akito_

Yuki's eyes slowly came back to there dark purple as the memory came to an end and he heard Sora and Tohru's voices, "Yuki/Sohma-kun?" He then moved away from Sora standing still in front of her but looking down, "I cannot defy Akito's wishes. What he decides is what must be done. So….I'm sorry…" He said

"You two never asked to get involved with the Sohma family's problems. I'm sorry. That's all he said as he started to walk away.

"Uh, um, wait!" Sora and Tohru said as they both grabbed Yuki by his shoulders accidentally pressing into him causing a giant poof of purple smoke.

Tohru fell to the ground her arms and body facing the wall as she was glooming hard, "WE ARE SOOOO SORRY! WE DIDN'T DO THAT ON PURPOSE! WE ARE SUICH IDIOTS!" She wailed.

"Don't sweat it you two. Just as no one saw." Yuki in rat form said sweat dropping hugely.

Sora sat on the ground cross-legged and sighing one arm propped up on her leg and her chin resting on it as she looked at the rat Yuki but with a small smile as Tohru turned around on her knees and looked down at him.

"Thanks for worrying about us. It's okay. We're fine. It makes us happy…I…uh…" Tohru trailed off looking at Sora

Sora leaned forward and smiled down at Yuki and said, "We found out such a big secret…that you have to talk to the head of your family about it. You can't help it."

"Please do whatever will make your family most comfortable." Tohru said

_**We'll be sad to forget thought…They took us into their home unconditionally when they found out we were living in a tent. We were so happy. But….we will bear with it.**_

Sora and Tohru had their eyes closed but had small smiled on, they then opened their eyes.

Yuki's looked at them shocked that they could understand so easily at that Sora was being sentimental.

Sora then said smiling lightly down at him, "There is one thing….Please if my memories are erased….will you still be my friend?"

Tohru nodded, "Will you still be my friend as well?"

POOF! Yuki then transformed back right in front of Sora who was sitting right in front of her making her head shoot backwards and her face bright red, "ACK!" She screamed

Tohru's face was bright red as she clutched her eyes and turned towards the wall, "EKK!"

Yuki said calmly as he started to dress and all he had left was his jacket shirt, "It seems it didn't take long to change back that time…"

Sora stood up and said as she looked at him, "Yuki, your tie is crooked."

Tohru then brushed past her sister and said as she started to tie his tie making Sora's eye twitch, "That surprises me. It's my turn to help you." Tohru said.

'Why that little….stupid Tohru! I was going to do that! …Wait….why is it such a big deal…probably cuz I usually help Yuki with that stuff…' Sora thought

"_If normal people knew your secret it would sicken them and they'd stay away."_ Yuki remembered Akito's words but said, "Sora-san, Honda-san…you're both not sicken of me?"

"Nope I'm fine" Tohru said happily

Sora's eye twitched at her sister's supreme idiocy but said to Yuki, "Yuki why would I be sicken of you? Your not a freak."

Yuki looked at Sora with wide eyes as her eyes were averted.

"…Hey do you two want to walk home together?" Yuki asked

"Okay!" Tohru said happily.

Sora just nodded eyes still averted.

Yuki blushed slightly as he looked at Sora but eyes were glazed a bit, _"Will you still be my friend?"_

"Thank you." Yuki said as they started to walk home Yuki on Sora's left side as Tohru was on her right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0000000000000000000

Yuki opened Shigure's office and said, "It looks like Shigure isn't back yet."

The three of them arrived home and Sora and Tohru said, "We are going to put our stuff into our rooms."

Sora nodded to Tohru who went into her room and closed the door.

Sora then headed up the stairs to her room her school jacket over her left shoulder showing her white shirt and her back pack hanging over her right shoulder as she entered her room she blinked at what she saw, "Eh?" she said.

Kyo was on a ladder biting a piece of duck tape off a roll, Sora then looked up at the ceiling to see a patch job.

"It's just a patch job. That should keep the rain out. Call a pro if you don't like it." Kyo said.

'So I've finally met the cat…Too bad orange top hates me and Tohru…' Sora thought.

"HEY!" Kyo yelled his back facing Sora.

"Yes?" Sora said shocked at the suddenness of his yell.

"When I get mad….I get in a rage…I can't see what my training is around me…wasn't enough. I still lost to that damn Yuki." Kyo said gripping the tape.

Sora blinked at him as Tohru entered the room and froze as she saw Kyo and Sora and stayed silent and listened to the conversation.

"So that's why…this morning….This morning! I'm Sorr--" Kyo said blushing brightly gripping the tape hard.

"I'm HOME! Yuki-kun, Tohru-kun, Sora-chan, I'm home! Oh and let's not forget stupid-clumsy Kyo-kun. Who-lost-yet-another fight!"" said the sing song voice of Shigure.

"FORGET IT!" Kyo yelled stomping away blushing madly.

Sora dropped her stuff and went after Kyo eyes wide, "But?! Wha?!" she said actually baffled as he stormed off.Shigure and Yuki then entered the living room and stared at Sora and Tohru, Tohru sitting on her knees on the floor and Sora leaning against the window.

Shigure then started to speak, "Good news. As long as she keeps our secret, Sora-chan and Tohru-kun can stay." He said

"We won't be punished?" Sora and Tohru asked surprised.

"Punished?! But you both absolutely keep our secret kay?" Shigure said

"Okay!" Sora and Tohru said eagerly.

_**We won't lose our memories!**_

Sora was smirking and Tohru was smiling happily.

"There is one more thing….He wants KYO-KUN to stay here too." Shigure said

Kyo turned around the bruise under his left eye still there his eyes narrowed and he said angrily, "WHAT? I have to live under the same roof as that damn YUKI?!"

"Don't blame me. Akito-san's word is law." Shigure said blankly.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, AKITO!!" Kyo yelled in out rage.

"I knew there'd be a catch," Yuki said as he turned his head slightly to glance at Sora who was smiling down at Tohru then to glare at Shigure, "But to involve Sora and Tohru…you and Akito aren't scheming anything are you?" he accused

Shigure averted his eyes sweating slightly as he started to remember what he and Akito talked about, _"I'll trust those two. Sora-san and Tohru-san…This may even prove fortuitous for Yuki and Kyo…and me…Yuki does have good instincts but still…proceed with caution…heh…" Akito said._

"Noooo…don't be silly! Really Yuki-kun you must learn to be more trusting if people…" Shigure said.

"Excuse me…" Sora and Tohru said, Tohru started to bow as Sora stood next to her arms crossed over her chest.

"Um…it's strange to say this again…We are at your mercy…Thank you once again for taking care of us." Sora and Tohru said together

Yuki stared at them blank eyed, he then turned and stared at all wall his right arm holding his left shoulder, "Yeah…our mercy"

Sora then bowed to Kyo taking Yuki and Tohru by surprise because Sora never bows to anyone, "We…no I am in your dept too…Kyo-san." She said.

Kyo then lashed around angrily, "WHY SHOULD I VE BICE TO ANYONE IN THIS…," BAM! Yuki round house kicked Kyo and he flew out the shojo door, "House?!"

"I JUST FIXED THIS DOOR!" Kyo yelled.

"Fix it again." Yuki countered back.

"MAYBE I WILL!" Kyo yelled back

"We gave away your room sleep on the floor." Yuki said

"WHAT!!!" Kyo yelled.

Sora and Tohru sweat dropped at Kyo and Yuki.

_**And that was how….We Sora and Tohru Honda, were taken into the care of the Sohma family.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

000000000000000000000000

**Well here was the next chapter of Fruits Basket: A new tale.**

**Hope you all liked it. Next chapter is coming soon.**

**Sora4801**


End file.
